Mudanças
by Moon.Lilith
Summary: [UA]Winry não gosta de alquimistas e se muda para a Cidade Central, um lugar cheio deles. Agora ela terá que aprender a conviver com eles, principalmente com um certo loiro...WINxED ROSExAL ROYxRIZA e talvez outros
1. Chapter 1

**.:¨Legendas¨:.**

- bla bla bla - **Fala dos personagens**

"bla bla bla"** - Pensamento dos personagens**

_bla bla bla_ **- Algo escrito em algum lugar xD**

((Bla bla bla)) **- Meus comentários bakas**

Morrendo de medo de postar sua primeira fic Mais vamos láaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

GO GO POWER RANGEEERRRS!!!!

Disclaimer: O anime Fullmetal Alchemist não me pertence, mais o Ed, o Al e o Roy sim.

* * *

_1º CAPÍTULO_

Winry Rockbell era uma garota que morava no interior e foi para a capital para estudar. Sua avó Pinako Rockbell a havia criado, pois os pais da garota haviam morrido numa guerra. Eles foram mortos por alquimistas, e sua avó não gostava deles. Sendo assim, tinha educado Winry para que esta também não gostasse. Winry foi para a Cidade Central fazer o colegial já que não havia nenhuma escola boa no interior. Ela sempre teve boas notas, mas nunca se preocupou muito com os estudos. O que ela realmente gostava de fazer era desmontar e montar coisas. Ela iria morar com sua prima Riza, que era militar. Pinako não gostava muito dela, pois não gostava do Exército, mas era o único jeito de Winry continuar seus estudos.

Winry havia desembarcado do ônibus que a levaria de Rizenpool até a Cidade Central. Estava combinado que Riza iria pegá-la na rodoviária. Winry estava impressionada com a quantidade de gente que havia ali. Nunca tinha visto tanta gente junta na vida. Ela caminhou até um banco e subiu em cima deste, para localizar Riza. Algumas pessoas ao redor ficaram revoltadas com a atitude da garota. Riza localizou Winry e correu para tirá-la dali.

- Winry!! Nossa priminha quanto tempo!!! Você cresceu!! – Disse Riza abraçando com força a prima eu não via há muito tempo

- Riza!! Você está linda! Você mudou bastante quase não te reconheci! Deixou o cabelo crescer!! Nós temos tantas coisas pra conversar! – Disse Winry entrando no carro de Riza e sentando no banco de passageiro. – Então? Ta namorando? Aqui tem muitos... – Mas parou de falar ao ver um grupo de menininhos na calçada fazendo um círculo de transmutação. – ALQUIMISTAS!!!!!!

Riza quase causou um engavetamento ao brecar com tudo, assustada com o grito da prima.

- Winry!!! Tá louca?? Pra que gritar desse jeito???

- AQUI TEM ALQUIMISTAS! UM MONTE DELES!! – gritou Winry, como se alquimistas fossem o vírus da mais fatal doença.

- Tem sim, mas por que o espanto? Isso é completamente normal. No exército também tem. Não vai me dizer que você herdou o mesmo preconceito da Vovó Pinako!!!

- Não é preconceito! É cautela!

- Winry, nenhum alquimista vai fazer mal a você! A não ser que você faça algum mal a eles, lógico! Vai, tira essa idéia da cabeça e me conta como vão as coisas... Você tá namorando?? Acho que não já que você se mudou...

E continuaram conversando normalmente no caminho. Quando chegaram, Winry se deparou com uma casinha simples, com dois quartos, um escritório, uma sala, uma cozinha e um banheiro. Nada de mais. Mas era uma casa bonitinha. Winry adorou a casa. Ela colocou seus pertences no quarto que Riza mostrou e foi para a sala. Lá as duas começaram a conversar e contar as novidades. Quando já estava ficando tarde, Riza entregou a Winry o seu novo uniforme, seus materiais e mandou a garota dormir, já que suas aulas começariam no dia seguinte.

**OoOoO**

No dia seguinte Winry acordou cedo, se trocou, tomou café da manhã e já estava saindo de casa quando se lembrou: Não sabia o caminho da escola.

Teria que acordar Riza. Então ela foi até o quarto da prima e a acordou. Riza correu para se arrumar e tomar café da manhã para levar prima até a escola.

- Ai, desculpa Riza.

- Que isso! Eu que esqueci de te mostrar o caminho da escola ontem.

Então quando chegaram no portão da escola:

- Er.. Winry, eu tenho que te contar uma coisa antes de você ir...

- Pode falar Riza.

- Não vai ter um ataque que nem ontem aí dentro hein!?!!?

- Por que eu teria um ataque na escola?

- Bom, é que... Tem alquimistas que são estudantes... E eles fazem alquimia na escola nos intervalos. É permitido.

- O QUÊÊÊ!!!!!!?? – Gritou Winry assustando vários estudantes que entravam da escola.

- Winry!! Não grita! Olha, agora eu tenho que ir... Comporte-se mocinha! – Disse Riza dando um abraço de despedida e deixando Winry apavorada no portão do colégio.

Uma garota baixinha, cabelos curtos e castanhos, olhos verde-escuro e óculos se aproximou da loira e a cumprimentou:

- Olá, você é nova não é? Meu nome é Sheska e eu estou no 1º Colegial. Tudo bem?

- O-oi! – cumprimentou – Meu nome é Winry Rockbell e estou no primeiro também. Eu vim de Rizenpool, uma cidadezinha do interior.

- Prazer Winry-chan! Que bom! Estamos na mesma sala! Vem, eu vou te mostrar aonde é!

Winry seguiu sua nova amiga até sua nova sala e se deparou com um garoto consertando uma caneta quebrada no meio com alquimia. Winry saiu correndo em direção ao nada. Parou quando encontrou o banheiro feminino. Entrou nele e se trancou dentro de um box. .((axo q eh assim q chama akelas divisórias dos banheiros públicos... mais naum d chevero sabe... d privada msm... bom c num for assim ... q se fodaaaa xP))

- O que deu nela, Sheska-san? – Perguntou o garoto a Sheska, com uma gota enorme na testa.

- Não faço a mínima... mas sabe, ela veio do interior. Talvez nunca tenha visto alquimia antes. Eu vou procurá-la e já volto.

- Ta, mas num demora muito. O sinal já vai bater.

- Tá! – disse Sheska saindo à procura de Winry

**OoOoO**

- Calma Winry, respira fundo. Riza falou que isso é normal. Nor-mal. AHHHH COMO ISSO PODE SER NORMAL? ISSO DE MANEIRA ALGUMA É NORMAL!!! ISSO NÃO ESTÁ NEM PERTO DE SER NORMAL!! – Gritava Winry para si mesma no banheiro.

- Winry-chan? Você ta bem? – Perguntou Sheska

A loira se assustou ao perceber que havia alguém ali. E saiu do box, pensado que poderia ser algum alquimista maníaco querendo matá-la. Mas, felizmente se deparou com Sheska. Esta a olhava com preocupação.  
- Winry-chan... Acho que você nunca tinha visto alquimia antes não é? – Perguntou Sheska chegando perto da loira.  
"Isso... Meus parabéns Winry!! E agora, como eu saio dessa? Bem que a Riza me avisou pra não dar chilique, mais É IMPOSSÍVEL!! ISSO NÃO É NORMAL!! PESSOAS CRIANDO COISAS A PARTIR DO NADA **NÃO É NORMAL**!!" Sheska esperava pela resposta, que não veio. Então resolveu perguntar...  
- Winry-chan... Você _sabe _o que é alquimia? – Perguntou com uma gota na cabeça. "Ta certo, ela pode até ter vindo do interior e nunca ter visto alquimia, mas não saber _o que é_ já é demais!!"

- Er... - começou Winry, mais não sabia o que falar. "AH.. pensa, pensa..." Foi então que teve a idéia... Poderia tentar afinal. – Não, eu já tinha ouvido falar, mas... nunca tinha visto assim, ao vivo sabe... hehe... e fiquei meio impressionada. "Espero que ela engula essa..." pensava com uma mão atrás da cabeça.

- Hm... – Sheska pareceu pensativa por um instante – Ei, de onde você falou que tinha vindo mesmo? – Perguntou desconfiada.

- De Rizenpool... – Mas não terminou a frase

- AHÁ!! – Sheska gritou apontando para ela – Sabia!! Rizenpool, aquela cidade que ninguém gosta de alquimistas!! To certa?

"Fudeu... T.T"

- Er... N-não sei d-de nad-da Sheska-san!! – Tentou disfarçar, inutilmente.

- Nem vem que não tem. E você acabou de se denunciar! – Sheska parecia empolgadíssima com o assunto e parecia querer fazer um interrogatório completo para Winry, se não fosse o sinal anunciando o começo das aulas.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH!!!!! ((isso é o sinal xP))  
"Salva pelo gongo!! Nossa essa é velha xP"

- Então Sheska-san, nosso papo vai ter que ficar pra próxima porque o sinal já bateu e eu realmente não quero chegar atrasada no meu primeiro dia de aula sabe... hehe... – Disse Winry antes de sair correndo.

- Ah.. mais ela não me escapa – Sheska estava realmente determinada a descobrir tudo sobre aquele pequeno 'ataque' de Winry.


	2. Chapter 2

Winry entrou na sala e percebeu que o professor ainda não havia chegado, pois a sala estava uma verdadeira bagunça. A maioria das carteiras já estava ocupada por uma mala ou um fichário. Winry se dirigiu até uma carteira que ficava no fundo da sala e olhou para o lado. Seu coração quase saiu pela boca quando viu quem estava parado ali, olhando para ela. Sentiu vontade de sair correndo, estava em pânico.

- Oi, meu nome é Edward Elric, prazer. Você nunca tinha visto alquimia antes não é? – Perguntou um garoto loiro, de olhos dourados. Ele mantinha seus longos cabelos presos por uma trança. Ele era um tanto quanto baixinho para estar no primeiro colegial. Era aquele garoto que estava fazendo alquimia quando ela chegou na sala. "Bom, acho que eu posso tentar consertar a má impressão..." Pensava ao balançar negativamente a cabeça. "Afinal, ele não parece tão malvado ((-.-'))..."

- Ah, entendo, afinal você veio do interior né!? É amiga da Sheska-san? – Aquele garoto parecia não perceber que a loira a sua frente estava morrendo de medo dele. Felizmente, ela foi salva pelo professor, que entrou na sala, sendo seguido por Sheska. Vou explicar os lugares. Winry estava numa carteira encostada na parede, no fundão. Sheska estava na frente dela, e ao lado de Sheska, Edward. Atrás deste se encontrava Russel Tringham, um garoto alto, também loiro, porém possuía olhos azuis e seus cabelos eram curtos. Ele parecia uma versão mais alta de Edward. Os garotos ficaram conversando a aula inteira, mas o professor parecia não ligar. Winry não estava conversando nem prestando atenção na aula. Seus pensamentos sempre paravam naquele alquimista loiro. "Winry sua boba! Ele é um alquimista!! ALQUIMISTA!! Se toca garota!". Mas ela foi tirada de seus devaneios por um papelzinho dobrado que bateu na sua testa.

"_Winry-chan, pára de babar no Ed!! Me fala, você é filha dos Rockbell, não é? Eu até entendo que você não goste de alquimistas pelo que aconteceu com eles, mas nem todos os alquimistas são 'malvados'. O Ed e o Russel por exemplo, são super legais (e lindos) e são alquimistas. Abre a cabeça menina, aqui na cidade não vai dá pra você ficar com preconceito com os alquimistas porque eles são piores que formiga, estão em todo lugar."_

Winry leu o bilhete, mas nem ligou para o texto que havia ali. Sua atenção ficou presa na primeira frase. Ela não estava babando naquele garoto! Não era possível!! Winry devolveu o bilhete para Sheska.

_"Primeiro que eu não gosto dele, não sei de onde você tirou essa idéia!! Ele, além de baixinho, é alquimista. E esse Russel parece um idiota."_

Sheska leu o bilhete e começou a rir. Escreveu alguma coisa e devolveu para Winry. ((Imaginem que esse bilhete era um **pedacinho** de papel xD))

"_Winry-chan, em nenhum momento eu falei que você tava gostando do Ed. Eu só falei pra você parar de babar nele, já que você não parava de olhar pra ele. E o Russel... O que ele tem a ver com isso? Eu nem citei o nome dele, e você fica aí, xingando o coitado de idiota... xD É amiga, acho que você se entregou... xP"_

Winry leu o que a amiga tinha escrito e ficou vermelha, meio de raiva, meio de vergonha. Por sorte, Sheska não viu porque estava de costas. ((lembrem-se que ela senta na frente da Winry)) Escreveu uma pequena frase, passou para a amiga e tentou prestar atenção na aula. O professor não havia parado de falar desde que chegou na sala. História. Winry detestava história.

Sheska pegou o bilhete e riu mais uma vez:

_"Depois agente conversa... agora eu quero prestar atenção na aula."_

**OoOoO**

Depois da chata 'dobradinha' de história, tiveram que agüentar mais uma aula de português com a professora chamando a atenção de Edward e Russel,que não estavam nem um pouco interessados na matéria.

- Pela qüinquagésima sétima vez, Elric e Tringham. PAREM DE CONVERSAR OU TEREI QUE... – Começou a professora, mas foi cortada pelo sinal anunciando o começo do intervalo. Os alunos saíram da sala como se esta estivesse pegando fogo, inclusive Edward e Russel. Edward só teve tempo de gritar:

- Sheska, te esperamos em baixo do pinheiro!! – E saiu da sala. Winry estava com uma gota enorme na cabeça. Já estava saindo da sala quando ouviu a voz de Sheska:  
- Winry-chan!!! Agora você não me escapa!! Pode ir contando tudo!! – Gritou agarrando o braço de Winry e saindo da sala.

A loira percebeu que não teria mais jeito e resolveu contar.

- Tá, Sheska-san, eu conto. Mas antes vamos sentar que é uma longa história...


	3. Chapter 3

Yo people!!!

Sorry por não ter respondido as reviews no cap anterior, eh q eu postei o arquivo errado xD

Bom, tah ai o cap 3, um pouquinho maior.

Desculpem se os caps são minúsculos, mais é que eu escrevo um pouco e já quero postar.

**Aviso: O 4º cap vai demorar pra sair pq agora vem natal, ano novo, presentes -, e não vou ter tempo de escrever... sorry.**

Bom, parando de tagarelar.. vamos a fic...

* * *

Winry e Sheska caminharam até um banquinho de madeira que ficava bem longe das outras pessoas. Elas se sentaram e Sheska ficou esperando Winry começar a falar. 5 minutos e nada.

- Winry, pára de enrolar. – Disse Sheska perdendo a paciência.

- Enrolar? Eu? – Perguntou Winry fazendo cara de desentendida.

- Winry ¬¬'... Pode começar. Eu sei que você é filha dos Rockbell, e entendo que você tenha medo de alquimia, pelo fato de seus pais terem morrido na mão de um alquimista. Mas ter medo de qualquer alquimista...

- Eu não tenho medo. – Disse Winry quase num sussurro. – Minha avó me criou dizendo que os alquimistas não prestavam, e me falando coisas horríveis de alquimistas. Mas eu sei que é errado. E sei que tenho que mudar, mas é difícil desfazer uma impressão que se tem desde criança. – Disse num tom meio de desespero, meio de raiva.

- Olha, o Ed é um cara legal, o Russel também. Vamos lá com eles, aí você decide por si mesma o que acha de alquimistas. Afinal, antes de serem alquimistas eles são humanos. – Disse Sheska se levantando.

Winry foi atrás dela.

**OoOoO**

Sheska e Winry encontraram o pinheiro que Edward havia falado. Winry notou que havia pessoas ali que ela nunca tinha visto. Um menino sentado ao lado de Russel, muito parecido com ele, só que bem mais jovem. Um outro garoto sentado ao lado de Edward, bem parecido com este, mas tinha os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo. Ao lado deste, havia uma garota de olhos e cabelos castanhos, com a franja pintada de rosa. Ela tinha a pele morena, e era muito bonita na opinião de Winry.

- Oi gente, essa aqui é a Winry, ela veio do interior. – Sheska apresentou. – Winry, estes aqui são Russel e Fletcher Tringham. Russel-san tá na nossa sala, e o Fletcher-kun tá na sétima série. Ali do lado do Edward, é o Alphonse...

- Al – interrompeu o menino

- Então... Alphonse Elric ou Al, como ele prefere... Ele é o irmão mais novo do Ed, Ta na oitava. Do lado dele é a namorada dele, Rose.

Todos riram da cara dos dois ao ouvirem o comentário de Sheska.

- Sheska!!!!!! – Bradou Rose enquanto virava um pimentão. – Nós não somos namorados!!!

- Não, não... imagina... – Sheska já ia tirar sarro, mas percebeu o olhar assassino que Rose lhe mandou e achou melhor calar a boca.

Cri cri cri... Silêncio mórbido de cinco minutos.

- Então... Winry-chan não é? – Começou Russel fazendo pose de galã. ((Nota 1:Imaginem a cena suhauahuhs/Nota 2: Na minha fic, como eu não sei mto bem a personalidade do Russel, ele vai ser um gostosão da escola, que as meninas babam, e ele vai ser galinha xD))

- S-sim, disse Winry ficando vermelha, pois ele estava se aproximando dela. ((Pra qm num entendeu eu vou explicar. Eles estavam sentados formando um círculo, e estavam comendo. A ordem era: Sheska, Winry, Rose, Al, Ed, Fletcher e Russel. Russel tava do lado da Sheska... entenderam? nem eu xP))

- Você é realmente muito bonita! Tem namorado? – Russel perguntou ficando bem próximo de Winry. "Cara-de-pau!!" Foi o pensamento dela, mas resolveu entrar na brincadeira.

- Não, não tenho namorado.- ((silêncio e momento para Russel dar um sorrisinho de galã)) - Como é o seu nome mesmo? – Perguntou Winry fingindo inocência.

A cara dele caiu no chão e todos começaram a rir. Mas ele não havia desistido:

- Meu nome é Russel, mas pode me chamar do que quiser _amor_.

- Claro, _amor. _– Com o comentário dela ele sorriu vitorioso. – Mas, será que você poderia sair de cima da Sheska-chan? Por que eu acho que você não deve ser nada leve, pela cara que ela ta fazendo...

Então todos se tocaram da 'situação', por assim dizer. Como Russel estava sentado do lado de Sheska, e ao lado desta estava Winry, ele teve que, praticamente, sentar em cima de Sheska para ficar bem perto de Winry. Resultado: Uma Sheska sem ar, quase morrendo. Eles viram ela ficar roxa, verde, azul, amarela, preta, violeta, azul-anil, laranja, vermelha e gritar:

- RUSSEL TRINGHAM!! Tudo bem que você é lindo mas... SAIA DE CIMA DE MIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Gritou fazendo vários passarinhos voarem das árvores e o colégio inteiro olhar para eles.

Russel saiu de cima de Sheska rapidinho e o sinal tocou.

((Ignorem essa parte, mais eu tinha que colocar alguma coisa no intervalo e eu to sem idéias T-T... e também ignorem o fato de o sinal bater numa hora nada a ver, mais esse intervalo já estava longo demais))

**OoOoO**

Já nas suas devidas salas...

Winry estava sentada na sua carteira pensando na vida. Sheska estava na sua frente ouvindo a professora de português. Não sabia como ela conseguia. Então uma bolinha de papel acertou a cabeça dela. "É festa agora??"Pensou com raiva. Não era a Sheska, pois ela estava prestando atenção na aula. Winry pegou o papel e leu. Era uma letra fina e quase impossível de entender:

"_Olha só a novata!! Ta a fim de se divertir esta noite? Eu vou dar uma festinha em casa, para os alunos novos se enturmarem... apareça por lá, o endereço é..." ((num vo coloca pq eu to com preguiça de pensa xD))_

Winry leu o bilhete e achou muito estranho. Olhou pela classe a procura de alguém e encontrou um garoto muito magro de cabelos verdes e compridos sentado do lado da porta. Ele fez um 'jóia' para ela.

"Cara estranho... Mas uma festa não é nada demais não é?" Pensou guardando o bilhete na bolsa.

- Elric, poderia continuar lendo por favor? – Pediu a professora. Ed não sabia nem que eles estavam lendo alguma coisa.

- Er... Onde paramos mesmo professora? Eu acabei me perdendo...

A classe inteira gargalhou e a professora ficou séria.

- Elric e Tringham, se retirem.

- Mas porque??? – Perguntou Ed indignado.

- Nós não estamos lendo nada. Se você não sabia disso, era porque não estava prestando atenção na aula. Saiam.

Ed e Russel estavam saindo quando o garoto que havia mandado o bilhete para Winry colocou a perna na frente de Ed. O tombo foi lindo.

- EDWARD!! VOCÊ AMA CHAMAR A ATENÇÃO NÃO? Pois bem, você e Tringham irão falar com o diretor.

Russel olhou para ela como quem dissesse 'O que eu fiz?', e ela percebeu

- Da próxima vez, senhor Tringham, escolha melhor suas amizades. E para assegurar de que vocês irão mesmo para a diretoria... – E ela olhou para a classe a procura de alguém. Seus olhos bateram em Winry. Ela consultou a lista de chamada e depois disse – Rockbell, não é?

Winry fez que sim com a cabeça, já sabendo o que viria a seguir.

- Já que você é nova, ainda não deve fazer parte das panelinhas... Vá com eles até a diretoria e volte.

Winry não falou um 'a' sequer. Levantou e estava indo ate a porta quando Sheska falou

- Relaxa, eles não vão fazer nada de mais... no máximo o Russel vai tentar te beijar...

Winry respirou fundo e saiu, sendo seguida pelos meninos.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, até se distanciarem da sala.

- Winry, você não vai levar agente né? – Perguntou Ed ficando do lado da garota. Winry não gostou da aproximação.

- Vou – disse simplesmente, respirando fundo mais uma vez.

- Ah, Winry-chan, não há necessidade disso. – Disse Russel parando na frente dela.

- ... – Winry tentou falar mas o som não saiu. Ela estava no meio de um corredor deserto com dois alquimistas. Um estava parado na sua frente e o outro estava parado do seu lado. Do seu outro lado havia a parede. Ela não tinha como correr, porque atrás dela ficava o corredor das salas, onde havia mais alquimistas.

Edward percebeu a mudança repentina do estado da garota. Ela estava tremendo.

- Ei, Winry. Você ta bem? – Perguntou chegando mais perto e colocando a mão no ombro dela.

Winry não entendeu nenhuma palavra do que ele havia falado. Parecia que tinham colocado duas almofadas nas suas orelhas. O som estava abafado. Ela sentiu suas pernas ficarem sem força. A visão foi escurecendo e ela apagou.

**Continua...**

**Reviews:**

**Amandoim:** _Yo!! Obrigada pelos elogios!! Que bom que vc ta gostando... Fico tão feliz em receber reviews na minha primeira fic -. Neh, eu tbm não me concentraria na aula com um Ed na sala...é impossível xD_

_----_

**Mizinha Cristopher:** _Obrigada por comentar ! Que bom que vai ler todos xD, mas o 4º cap vai demorar viu?_

_

* * *

__Eh isso aew povo... _

_e por favor... REVIEWS!! quanto mais reviews eu recebo, mais fico com vontade de escrever _

_BjOO_

_Ja Ne /_


End file.
